


The Past Coming Back

by writingfromtheshadow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex had a secret pregnancy which resulted in Philip, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson Fluff, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson Smut, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Endgame Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, F/F, F/M, Female Alex, Female Alexander Hamilton, Minor Philip Hamilton/Theodosia Burr Alston, Modern Era, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Relationship(s), Philip Hamilton is Thomas Jeffersons Biological son, Thomas Jefferson Loves Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson is Philips biological dad, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfromtheshadow/pseuds/writingfromtheshadow
Summary: Thomas Jefferson is a new teacher at Philips school who he can't help but gravitate to. At a parent-teacher conference it comes to light that Jefferson and his mother Alex have a deeper history than he knew, bringing his own parentage into realization and a relationship that Alex had given up on have a second chance.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	The Past Coming Back

“Philip. Hamilton.”

Philip looked up at the sound of his name, he brought his hand up. “Present.” he said, meeting the teacher's eyes for a moment. There was a quick flash of emotion that shot through them before he looked back down at the list of students, calling out the next name.

He glanced at Theo, she had noticed the little hesitation when his last name had been called out, but she shrugged. Dismissing it he looked back down at his notebook, absentmindedly lining his doodle out a bit more. He listened with one ear as the teacher finished calling out everyone and tossed the list on the desk before picking up a marker and writing on the whiteboard. 

“Alright, I’m Mr. Jefferson, I'll be your introductory to Law teacher for the year and this year only.” he said, writing his name with a flourish on the board. “We’ll be covering the history of law and government in the United States, there will be a quiz every month and a test every two months, the test won’t be cumulative until the final which will be. There’ll be two projects, one you’ll work in pairs and the second it’ll be a single presentation from everyone.”

Philip looked around the class, seeing his fellow classmates mutter about the whole thing under their breaths. He glanced once more at Theo who winked at him and nodded, partner already obtained he turned back to listen to the teacher. 

“Office hours are an hour before first classes start and an hour after last classes.” Jefferson continued, turning to face the class. “I won’t make a review for the tests, it’ll be up to you to do so. Questions so far?”

One of the students raised her hand. “What are the projects going to be about?”

“That’ll depend on how far we get into the lessons, you’ll have at least three weeks to work on them which should be enough time.” Jefferson answered. He looked over the entire class, gaze lingering just for a moment on Philip, before he turned back to the board, grabbing his marker again. “Alright, let’s get to the lesson.”

Philip turned to a new page in his notebook, ready to take notes. He had a feeling that he knew more than enough to skid past the first few lessons. He had already taken AP American History and they had spent a lot of time with the early United States government. 

He listened with one ear, jotting down a few words here and there as Jefferson spoke, not wanting to get into some sort of trouble on the very first day. At the very least the teacher had a nice voice to listen to and he obviously knew what he was talking about, everything he said came out with ease, no rushing to get all the words out at once. 

His mind kept wandering, going back to the rest of his schedule for the rest of the day, eyes going to the wall where the clock was and mentally doing the math until lunch. He thought back to the rest of his classes, he was most looking forward to microbiology, one of the few things that his mom couldn’t help him with. Every single other class he’s ever had she was able to help and inject herself into, except his science classes, that was her one weakness. 

He didn’t need it but if he did need the help he knew that Uncle John would be able to help him, the man was a nurse and kept meticulous track of his notes so he could borrow from him if needed, and-

He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, trying to focus on the task at hand, the lesson that Jefferson was talking about. He moved his head from side to side and opened to glance at the board, jotting down the notes of whatever the teacher had written. He didn’t know why but lately he’s had a hard time concentrating, needing to really force himself to do so especially in school. 

Thankfully the struggle didn’t affect his grades, yet, so for the time being he could try to figure things out himself. 

He blindly reached for his bag and withdrew his water bottle, taking a drink from it. It helped to settle him and refocus as he listened to the teacher, eyes going to the clock every so often to see just how much time had passed thus far. 

He almost felt like cheering when the bell finally rang, grabbing his notebooks and stuffing it back into his bag, snatching his water bottle from the table as well. He needed to refill it at the water fountain and held onto it so that he didn’t forget to. Theo joined him and together they started to leave the room to go to their next class, he was thankful that the majority of their schedule was the same, paired projects would be a lot easier with her.

When he looked back at the classroom to make sure that he hadn’t forgotten anything, he noticed that Jefferson was looking at him for another moment longer before looking away, a wistful look appearing on his face. 

His back was killing him and by the time he finally got home he gratefully took his bag off and threw it to the side, not caring for the time being where it landed. 

He hated the first day of school. Every single class had a thick textbook to be given and carried around for the day because no one had been assigned their lockets yet, leading the students to carry seven or more criminally heavy books until they were able to get home. 

The house was quiet except for the sound of the air coming on as he moved through the house towards the kitchen. He stuck a copy of his school schedule onto the refrigerator with a magnet for his mom to look over. He wasn’t sure if he should still do this, he knew that she got a copy of it in her email as well as the school year schedule, but it was a bit of tradition at this point. 

For all her faults, no one could say that Alexandra Hamilton wasn’t an uninvolved mother. She knew Phillips' schedule front and back, attending every single PTA meeting and Parent-Teacher conference to the point that stricter limitations had to be put on when she was there to talk to his teachers. 

He was sure that he was the only student whose parent had a two minute limit per teacher instead of the customary five to seven minute as needed. 

He was also careful about how he spoke about certain teachers, he loved his mom but she had a habit of taking whatever he said and running with it to depths he never even thought of. If he complained about a teacher being unfair about one simple thing, like a lecture, the next time that the conference was scheduled she was at the ready to fight tooth and nail until the injustice she saw was corrected. 

It was both the most empowering thing and embarrassing thing to happen to him and he was sure for that reason alone some of his teachers would glare at him. 

At least he knew that he earned his grades, that was something that was due to him and not his mom in the slightest. He had good grades, excellent he could almost say. Neck in neck with Theo at times and he was sure that come graduation, it was going to be interesting to see if he or she were valedictorian. 

He hoped it was her, the one thing he hated to do was public speaking and speeches. 

The doorbell rang and he broke out of his musings, he had been staring at the refrigerator lost in thought since he had arrived, and went to the door, opening it. 

“Hamilton residence?” the delivery guy asked, already holding out the package for him. “Here, as ordered.”

“Thank-” Philip started to say only for the guy to immediately turn and leave, already wanting to get to his other orders. “-you.”

He closed the door and opened the package, smiling at the sight of chinese food. Another little thing of his moms, she wasn’t always there to cook; and quite frankly she had no talent for it so they often ate out, but if she wasn’t there to come home in time she’d order for him and have it delivered so that he could eat something.

It also meant that she wasn’t going to be home any time soon for the rest of the night. 

Sighing, he went back to the kitchen to grab a plate, dumping the contents of the box onto it and putting aside the other two, the ones she had ordered for herself to eat whenever she came home. And because he was alone he went into the living room and ate on the couch, watching whatever was on the television at the time being, shoveling rice into his mouth. 

At some point he’d look over his notes and start his homework, the first day of school and already he had homework; how was that fair, but when he finished eating he lazed around on the couch on his phone, playing on the game apps and texting his friends. At some point he’d remember the homework and curse to himself about letting it go for so long.

The school year settled into the way that it always was, mind numbing and boring at times with the repetitive classes day in and day out.

Truth be told, he was a bit bored. He didn't want to brag but he was good at his subjects and easily remembered everything, when he could pay attention to the lessons at least. The longer time went on, the harder it was to really concentrate and he had no idea why.

"Hamilton? You listening?"

Philip rubbed at his eyes as he looked up, catching Jefferson's gaze on him a single eyebrow raised. Despite himself he could feel his cheeks redden. "Yes sir." he said, sitting a bit straighter up. He glanced over his notes and grimaced, it was a mess of words and ink and a few doodles that he had made without even realizing it. Jefferson walked over to his desk and looked over the notes, nodding as he walked back to the front to continue his lecture.

His blush deepened and he slumped back into his chair, trying to ignore the snickers from the other students. Fighting the urge to shoot the middle finger at them Philip tried to focus on the lesson as Jefferson spoke.

After what seemed like forever the bell finally rang and he let out a small breath of relief that broke when Jefferson spoke, "Read the next chapter to prepare for tomorrow's lesson. Hamilton, you stay back for a minute."

Philip bit back a groan at that, glancing at Theo who motioned that she'd wait for him outside the hallway. He watched the rest of the class filter out and stuffed his things into his bag. "Mr. Jefferson,"

"I've noticed that you had trouble focusing here Philip." Jefferson said, leaning back against his desk, ankles crossed in front of him. "Pretty much from day one." He turned to grab a folder and rummaged through it for a moment before he pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to him, it was their quiz from two days ago and he smiled when he saw that he had gotten a hundred on it. "But you're also a good student."

Philip shifted from foot to foot. "So am I in trouble?" he asked.

"Not really, can't complain about your grades despite not paying attention." Jefferson said, staring at him. "You have this problem in all your classes?"

"Pretty much," he glanced off to the side out the window, rubbing the back of his neck. "But my grades are good so I don't get it."

Jefferson gave a small hum and went back to the other side of the desk, looking for something in one of the drawers before tossing it to him. Philip instinctively caught it, turning it over in his hand. It was a fidget spinner, he had seen a lot of other students with them in class. He held it by the middle piece and used his finger to lightly push at the sides, making it turn.

"Try that out, I've seen lots of students that have trouble focusing use that and it helps." Jefferson told him. "Let me know if it helps."

"Alright, thanks." Philip said, twisting it around to make the sides keep moving. "You really think this'll work?"

"Worth a try." Jefferson said with a shrug. "How is your project with Theodosia going?"

Philip brightened at that. "We're doing about the time that Jackson defunded the national banks during his presidency." he said. "And how wrong he was about it."

"You need more facts than opinion, remember that." Jefferson reminded him. "He had some good points about the defunding."

Philip couldn't help himself from making a face at that. "More like he just wanted to ensure that the country wouldn't be able to get a leg up on the debt owed and keep slavery an ongoing process." he couldn't help himself from saying.

Jefferson blinked at that and laughed, a fond look appearing on his face once more before it quickly disappeared. "Just...try to be impartial." he said. He grabbed a notepad and quickly wrote a late pass for him, tearing it off and handing it to him. "Go to your next class, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Mr. Jefferson." Philip said taking the note and leaving with a nod, playing with the fidget spinner.

The weird thing is, the fidget spinner kinda worked.

He'd use it during class, in his left hand as his right hand wrote down whatever the teachers were saying. He moved it with his fingers, tapping it against his leg as it spun, a comforting weight in his hand that he moved from side to side.

He let Jefferson know about that and fought the urge to roll his eyes when the teacher smirked. "Knew it would." he had said a bit smugly.

The days passed quickly, it was a mess of homework and projects, there were a few clubs starting that he was eyeing and debating to join, much to his mom's disappointment he had no interest in the debate club but there was a theatre club being rumored to be in the making. There was also a Home Ec. club that was rumored to want to start and honestly, he was fascinated with the idea of that.

Stepping off of the bus and rounding the corner to his house he blinked in surprise when he saw his mom's car already parked in front, she was home and she was early. That almost never happened and he quickened his pace, already worried that maybe something had gone wrong and she was in trouble.

"Mom?" he called out when he entered his house, kicking his shoes off. "Mom?"

Alex's head peeked out from the kitchen, on her phone talking to someone in French, most likely Paul, Lafayette. She smiled at him and winked, holding a finger up towards him and going back to the kitchen, still talking to him.

Philip calmed down a bit at that, she didn't look frazzled and she was calm, that had to mean that everything was okay. He tried to remember anything she had said in the last few days that might tell him why she was home early but came up blank.

Finally she came out of the kitchen, going to him and hugging him tightly which he easily returned. "How was your day Pip?" she asked, squeezing him slightly.

"Good, have a quiz for math to study for but nothing else." Philip said, trying to find the right way to approach this. "Mom why are you..."

"I know that I have nothing to worry about with school, I got your report card in my email today," she grinned at him and went to her desk, one of many that were scattered around their house. She took a piece of paper out and held it to him. "Straight A's across the board, I'm so proud of you."

Philip felt the warmth spread through his chest at that, watching his mom all but bounce around the room as she continued to speak.

"I already sent a picture of it to everyone and they're the same, Eliza is also coming with us and she already knows about it too and she's so proud, and-"

"Mom, where is momma coming?" Philip finally injected, it was the best way to be able to speak at times.

Alex blinked at him and then took her phone out of her pocket, checking her calendar. "Parent teacher conference." she said looking back at him. "It's tonight."

Oh. Right. Report card day was also parent teacher conference day. He had completely forgotten about both of those things.

"Momma is coming too?" he asked. Momma was Elizabeth Schuyler, his mom's ex-wife and his other mother. They had been dating back when his mom had been pregnant with him and married soon after he was born. They had divorced amicably when he was a kid but she had remained a big part of his life, including schoolwork and the such.

Alex nodded, going back to the kitchen, Philip following her. There was a mess of ready made sandwiches on the counters and he grabbed a ham and cheese one. "Left work early to make sure that we'd be able to spend some time together and then go to your school." she winked at him when they could hear the front door open, Eliza had a key to the house. "And after that, we can go out to celebrate your grades."

It was like watching a one woman army marching up to the school and it wasn’t that far off of an analogy. Alex was almost alight in excitement, grinning as they entered the building. 

“Now, we can start with either the English teacher or the History teacher.” she said, barely glancing at the list in her hand, no doubt she had already memorized it. “I want to keep this law teacher at the end, I have a few things to say to them about their class.”

“Alex, remember what we talked about?” Eliza reminded her. “No antagonizing Pip’s teachers.”

Philip shot his other mother, no matter what he would always consider her like another mother to him, a grateful smile. He liked the class and the teacher was only here for a year, meaning no attempt of whatever his mom was planning would stick and he would suffer the consequences. 

“I am not antagonizing, I am making sure that our son is being treated properly and not having to deal with any sort of unfairness and discriminatory behavior.” Alex defended. “It is a proper concern Betsey!”

“You made his last Literature teacher cry Alex.”

“That’s because the man leaned too heavily on symbolism even when there was none to be found.” Alex dismissed with a wave of her hand. “Blue curtains represent depression, the curtains are blue because they’re blue!”

Despite himself he couldn’t help but laugh. Overprotective and maybe slightly overbearing, he knew that it came from a place of love and that if he was facing any sort of problem, he’d have the both of his mothers coming to his defense. While Alex was loud and intimidating, Eliza had her own set and method of dealing with people that no one expected.

“C’mon.” he said, walking through the hallway to jot their names down on the list waiting to be seen. “Let's get this over with.”

Two hours later found the three of them almost done with the meetings, Philip was tired, Eliza was getting a bit expaserted, but Alex seemed to be on top of the mountain and filled with energy that quite frankly, he was a bit jealous of. 

He had no idea how she was so energetic and practically bouncing all over the place, barely able to get all her words out as she went from idea to idea. She was the same at work, he remembered tagging along a few times especially during ‘Take Your Child To Work Day’, and it infuriated her coworkers and at the same time, he knew that they owed her to their winnings. 

If he had half of her energy into whatever job he wants to have in the future he’d be very happy, that much he knew. 

"Alright, so, last one is the law and government teacher, Jefferson." Eliza said, looking at the list of his teachers. He could see his mom smirk at that and without even looking at her Eliza reached out and smacked her arm. "No getting into arguments Alex."

"I just want to know what their qualifications of being able to teach law and why they'd only be doing it for a year." Alex argued. "That speaks to me about lazy teaching styles due to only being here a year and that the person has no real idea of what to do with their lives."

"Or they just needed a break from whatever it is they do and are more than qualified in teaching." Eliza refuted as they went down the stairs to the second floor where his class was. "I doubt that the school takes just anyone."

"Well I want to make sure that they can actually teach what they claim to, and who better to ask about law than me." Alex said with a snort, it wasn't a question, his mom was a lot of things and humble was not one of them.

"Mom he knows what he's talking about, he gets it and he's really good." Philip told her. "Please don't argue with him."

"Arguing is not the same thing as testing to ensure a proper knowledge of the subject."

Eliza shot him a fond look and a smile, silently promising that she'd make sure that Alex didn't go overboard. He smiled back at her, feeling an odd knot in his stomach.

He wasn't sure why but he liked the man, liked his easy going nature and comments. Liked how he never threw Philip out of his office for too many questions and easily kept up with him on whatever topic was at hand.

It was weird, he had more male figures in his life than he could count on one hand, but he still gravitated towards Jeffesrson, wanting not just to be able to talk to him but to find a way to impress him, hence all their talks about the project he was working on to ensure that it was the best of the class.

He had a feeling that Jefferson wouldn't be too intimidated by his mom, he was sure that he had been warned at this point by the other teachers, but at the same time he just didn't want something else to happen tonight that would ruin whatever student-teacher relationship they had together.

Finally they reached the right floor and Alex held the door open for the both of them to come through before following herself. As they neared his classroom he could tell that she was barely keeping herself from rubbing her hands together in glee.

She was in the right profession, being a lawyer, because she loved to argue and debate and fight with everyone around her. John and Paul often said that when they were in college together those fights weren't limited to just words, oftentimes it ended with her fists as well.

He was a loyal son that believed the best in his mother but whenever they would tell him that he would just remember that she was short, he was already taller than her at this point, and skinny, because she commonly forgot to eat, and just couldn't imagine her not only getting into physical fights with anyone yet alone winning.

Alex and Eliza spoke to one another in hushed whispers, occasionally he could hear one of them mention something about what one of his teachers said but didn't pay it much attention. He wasn't in trouble and his grades were good, that's all that mattered so that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to.

He grinned when he saw Jefferson, talking to another parent with his back to them. The hallway was mostly empty by this point, only them and the other family remained. The other parents nodded and left so he raised his arm up in greeting and called out, "Mr Jefferson!"

Jefferson turned around, smiling when he saw him. Philip was about to say something when he saw the sudden change to his teachers face as he looked over Philips shoulder at his moms. All color had left his face as he stared, mouth wide open.

Confused Philip turned back to his moms, freezing when he saw the same look on Alex's face. Eliza looked at the both of them in turn before glancing at Philip questioningly. He shrugged and stepped back to his moms side, feeling more than a bit nervous; he had never seen that expression on her face before, had never seen her literally frozen in place. "Mom?"

It almost seemed like she hadn't heard him, just staring at Jefferson in shock. "Thomas. Jefferson." she whispered, barely audible. He could see Eliza's eyes widen at that as she looked back at his teacher, biting her lower lip.

"Alex." he heard Jefferson whisper, stepping closer to them. "You're-" He suddenly seemed to remember Philip and turned to look at him, his eyes going up and down as he took the boy in, almost as if it was the first time. "How...how old are you Philip?"

Philip glanced at him. "I'll be seventeen in January." he told him. "Why?"

There was a flash of pain in Jefferson's eyes as he looked back at Alex. Eliza had wrapped her arm around her shoulders, holding onto her tightly. "Eighteen years." he whispered. "It's been eighteen years since I saw you Alex. So this...so this..." he looked at Phillip once more and this time, his heart skipped a beat as slowly he started to put the pieces together. "Philip,"

It almost seemed like a dam was broken because his mom suddenly came to life and bounded forward, grabbing Philip by his arm and pulling him away. She reached blindly for Eliza's hand, thankful when the other woman grabbed it, and pulled the both of them out and away. Philip let her move him, breathing heavily as he heard his teacher call out to his mother once more, "Alex!"

Alex didn't stop until they managed to somehow get out of the building, wavering in place before hurrying forward towards her car, not giving any of them a moment to realize what had happened or what she was doing. Before he could even blink Philip was pushed into the backseat, his moms in the front, and they were on the road back home.

Philip blinked, twisting back to look out the back window to see a hint of Jefferson rushing out of the building, staring towards them as his mom drove them away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story long in the making and I've had a lot of fun with it so far.
> 
> Point to be made, there will be sex scenes in the future between Thomas and fem!Alex.


End file.
